celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Items
This page contains a partial list of the items needed to complete quests. For Items related to equipment and core upgrade, please refer to Materials page instead! For Consumable items, please see the Consumable Items page. A Alfeld Fang *An Alfeld's sharp fang *Obtained for: Monster Fang Aqua Feather *A blue Barbatail Feather *Obtained for: For That Girl *Note: Should be Parvatail. Publisher's translation typo. B Black Egg *A tasty Morissus egg *Obtained for: The Most Important Meal Black Needle *A sharp, painful needle *Obtained for: Stinging Like An Ant Blue Armor Plate *Light blue abdominal shell *Obtained for: The Secret of Health! Blue Fin *An Alfeld's blue transparent fin *Obtained for: Pinwheel for Kids Blue Spike *A translucent blue spine *Obtained for: Legendary Spikes Boar Meat *Non-poisonous boar meat *Obtained for: Taste for the Wild 3 Burning Spike *A red spike from a Gigagripper *Obtained for: The Apothecary's Request 1 Butterfly Syrup *A piece of sweet Atacus honey *Obtained for: Floating Like A Butterfly C Caramo Bud *A soft bud from a young Caramo *Obtained for: The Apothecary's Request 3, Leeze's Present Carlo's Glass *Carlo's small, sturdy telescope *Obtained for: Telescope Search Crescent Stone *A milky-white, glowing stone *Obtained for: Beyond the Crescent D Dark Bone *A smooth, black bone *Obtained for: Undead Beasts Dark Red Feeler *Shines brightly in sunlight *Obtained for: Monster Bug Research 4 Dragonfish Bone *A sturdy Alfeld backbone *Obtained for: Hammer of the Soul Dream Feelers *A soft Atacus feeler *Obtained for: Monster Bug Research 3 Duskratan Fang *A small, sharp fang *Obtained for: Black Wings, White Fangs Duskratan Wing *Glow fiercely in fire *Obtained for: New Medicine 1 E Evil Eye Feeler *Painful to the tough *Obtained for: Whispers in The Dark, Flying Eye Research 2 Evil Eye Wing *An Evil Eye's eerie looking wing *Obtained for: Whispers in The Dark, Equipment Crafting 2 Evil Fin *Sharp enough to use as a knife *Obtained for: In Search of Evil Fin Elmo's Charm *A cloth charm from Elmo's granny *Obtained for: A Woman's Kindness F Flexible Flipper *A red, soft Poison Toad flipper *Obtained for: More Thrilling Tales Float Stone *Used to make Floatfin nests *Obtained for: Weighing the Scales Flying Eye Wing *An eerie looking wing *Obtained for: Anton's Order 1 *Obtained from: Floater Eye *Location: Ripple Beach Flying Eye Tear *A tear-shaped crystal *Obtained for: Merchant Tools 1 Flying Feeler *A mysterious-looking feeler *Obtained for: Flying Eye Research 1 G Garnet Ore *Alisha's birthstone, apparently *Obtained for: Future at Stake Giant Ant Jaw *A light, strong Flame Ant jaw *Monster Bug Research 2 Glass Piece *A smoothed-out piece of glass *Obtained for: Glass Marbles Glowcrystal *Fragile, but very versatile *Obtained for: The Tuning Staff Gold Plate *A plate made with pure gold *Obtained for: Future at Stake Golden Pelt *Warm and infused with magic *Obtained for: Surrounded by Foxes Gray Agate *A beautiful piece of gray ore *Obtained for: Open to the Wild Green Scale *The frill of a Licklizard *Obtained for: Spikes and Frills, Adventurous Tales Glowcrystal *Fragile, but very versatile *Obtained for: The Tuning Staff H Hypnopowder *Shed by an Atacus *Obtained for: The Apothecary's Request 4, Fluffy Fashion I Iron Gear *? *Obtained for: The Engine Berserk 2 Iron Disc *Dotted with holes, smells of oil *Obtained for: The Engine Berserk 1 Iron Heart *An internal engine core *Obtained for: Soul of The Machine J Jade Fin *A jade-green Yarome fin *Obtained for: Pinwheel for Kids, A Woman's Domain L Leeze Ring *A ring with a broken band *Obtained for: Leeze Treasure Lettie Staff *too small for human use *Obtained for: Tiny Magicians, Bringing Smiles Lettie Hat *Small, but very well made *Obtained for: Bringing Smiles M Machined Gear *From a Slug. A bit magnetic. *Obtained for: The Machine Fair Magnetic Stone *A piece of magnetic Petrarock *Obtained for: Magnetic Attraction Mantis Eye *Can be dried for use as paint *Obtained for: In Search of Blue Eyes Mud Clump *Something solid is inside *Obtained for: Beneath the Waves N Natural Grease *Sticky, oil-like wooden sap *Obtained for: Maintenance Work Night Fogstone *Made from dew and tree sap *Obtained for: Night Fog Tears O Obsidian Bone *A fossilized, glossy bone *Obtained for: Equipment Crafting 6 Orange Feather *A colorful Rigidtail feather *Obtained for: Accessories Materials P Petra Coal *An outdated source of fuel *Obtained for: The Flames of Civilization Petra Saltpeter *A white, explosive ore *Obtained for: Search For The Buried Past Phantom Claw *A very tasty shrimp claw *Obtained for: Sharp Strong Claws Pink Scale *Used in many folk remedies *Obtained for: Elixir of Life Pliable Pelt *Useful for staving off the cold *Obtained for: Accessory Cat-astrophe, Equipment Crafting 4 Poison Ruby *An organ from a Poison Toad *Obtained for: Poison and Medicine... Precious Shell *A rare Zetagripper shell *Obtained for: Equipment Crafting 3 Precious Spike *A spike from Zetagripper *Obtained for: The Apothecary's Request 2 R Red Shell *A fiery red Gigagripper shell *Obtained for: Equipment Crafting 1, Equipment Crafting 3 Renion Claw *A small claw from a Renion foot *Obtained for: Anton's Order 1 Renion Feather *A moist Renion feather *Obtained for: Accessories Materials Ringdragon Tail *The tail of a Licklizard *Obtained for: New Medicine 2, Adventurous Tales S Shellbeast Thorn *A finely-honed Gripper Spike *Obtained for: Chapter 0 Tutorial Quest Silver Branch *Infused with a forest spirit *Obtained for: A Woman's Domain Skeleton Horn *A twisted, magical Oxbait horn *Obtained for: Horns and Feelers, Dark Magic Small Gear *A gear from a wagon in Merida *Obtained for: Wheelbarrow Parts Soft Flipper *? *Obtained for: Flipper Fashion? Spiky Shell *A Gripper's hard, sturdy shell *From: Gripper ? *Obtained for: **Equipment Crafting 1 **Equipment Crafting 3 Spirit Stone *A sign of a true hero *Obtained for: Class Change Exam Steel Feelers *A tough, shining ant feeler *Obtained for: Horns and Feelers Stone Axis *Magical parts of a Gravad's body. *From: Gravad *Obtained for: **Past Days **Magical Creature Research 3 Stone Heart *A slightly warm Petrarock core *Obtained for: The Silent Pulse Stone Horn *An antler made of crystal ore *Obtained for: Horns and Feelers, Crystal Antlers Stone Piece *A magical stone shard *Obtained for: Monster of the Ruin Sturdy Vine *Far stronger than it looks *Obtained for: Accessory Cat-astrophe Sound Plate *A plate with old grooves *Obtained for: Machina Lullaby Spirit Cystal *A crystal of intense magic power *Obtained for: Pursuing the Wings T Tail Feather *A young Morissus' tail feather *Obtained for: Chapter 0 Tutorial Quest Teal Scythe *A Drepanon's front leg *Obtained for: Monster Bug Research 1 Test Generator *A very complex Slug component *Obtained for: The Flames of Civilization Toad Extract *Often used for skin care *Obtained for: For Better Skin Toad Lens *A fist-sized crystal lens *Obtained for: Maintenance Work Toad Oil *Secretions from a Jelly Toad *Obtained for: The Apothecary's Request 3, Slick Fashion V Violet Amulet *A silvery talisman of violet *Obtained for: The Sands of Time W Warmstone *Grasp it to warm your hands up *Obtained for: That Special Someone Warped Pearl *A strange blue pearl *Obtained for: Spirit of the Sea Weird Machina *Large enough for two hands *Obtained for: Dolls and Knights White Chalk *Let's you draw on things *Obtained for: On The Line White Down *A fluffy plant seed *Obtained for: Flying in the Wind White Float *From a Floatfin. Very soft. *Obtained for: High Class Wine Wild Fang *From a wild Yarome *Obtained for: Open to the Wild Wooden Axle *A twisty pole made of stout wood *Obtained for: The Transport Tuner Wooden Axis *Magical parts of a Wooden's body *From: Wooden *Obtained for: **Magical Creature Research 3 Wooden Piece * ??? *Obtained for: **Magical Creature Research 2 Y Yarome Fang *A long, thin Yarome Fang *Obtained for: Monster of the Ruin Yellow Bud *A very sweet-smelling bud *Obtained for: Afternoon Tea Category:Quest Items Category:Items